<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Off by Shadowinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371512">A Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame'>Shadowinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I blame the Rarepair Haven Discord for this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Picnics, slight angst, very slight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare just wants to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NightKiller - Relationship, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I blame the Rarepair Haven Discord for this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryGrey/profile">EmeryGrey</a> who asked for outside dates and cuddles.<br/>Thank you for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was shocked as Nightmare said he would give them a day off. Admittedly, it had been rough lately and everyone always joked about them needing a day off, but.. they never expected the dark skeleton to actually act on it.</p>
<p>He had announced it during their morning meetup, told them they had ten minutes to get their things together before he would set them a portal. Of course they had scrambled to their rooms almost immediately. And none of them were even a second late as they arrived back at the hall Nightmare was waiting in.</p>
<p>Just as Killer was about to leave through the portal with the others he felt one of Nightmare's tendrils wrap around his wrists.</p>
<p>“You're staying here”, Nightmare told him.</p>
<p>Killer waited for the portal to close behind the others from their group before turning around to look at Nightmare.</p>
<p>“So, what is this about, then?”, he asked once he knew they were the only ones in the castle.</p>
<p>Nightmare opened a different portal and answered: “We're going somewhere else.”</p>
<p>Once they stepped through the portal Killer was shocked to walk right into the middle of a forest. The sun was beaming through the small gaps between the leafs of the huge, old trees surrounding them. It all gave off a sense of tranquillity. </p>
<p>“I'm surprised you could even get us here”, the words were out before Killer could even comprehend that he thought that.</p>
<p>“A sliver of negativity is enough”, Nightmare told him. “And there will always be someone having a bad day.”</p>
<p>“So, why did you bring me here?”, Killer asked curious, even though he already had his suspicions.</p>
<p>“You will see soon enough”, Nightmare huffed. “For now, just follow me.”</p>
<p>And so he did. Nightmare led him through the forest a little further until they reached a clearing. He stopped right at the middle.</p>
<p>“Nice place”, Killer mused. “Now what?”</p>
<p>Nightmare must have really been in a good mood, because he only mumbled something under his breath. Were it any other day, or any other person beside Killer, the negative guardian wouldn't let himself get teased like this. </p>
<p>To Killer's surprise Nightmare opened a portal and reached in, only to reveal a black blanket and a basket. He used his tentacles to evenly spread the blanket on the floor and sat down on it, then gestured for Killer to do the same.</p>
<p>“So, a picnic in the forest, huh”, Killer smiled as he sat down next to Nightmare.</p>
<p>“If you had something else in mind we can go back to the castle any time”, Nightmare huffed. “I still have enough work to fill the rest of the day with.”</p>
<p>Killer sighed. “No, I'm just teasing. Actually, this is a nice place and... I'm glad to spend some quality time with you outside of the castle for once.”</p>
<p>“Good”, Nightmare said. “Because it took me long enough to find a place where we could truly be at peace.”</p>
<p>He could have meant anything with that. To a normal person it might just mean a place without the others from their gang, but Killer knew exactly what Nightmare meant. A place where both of them could rest their soul, a place without lonesome trees on hills or apples, without dark hallways and walls sprayed with dust.</p>
<p>A place that had no lingering feeling of a backstory both of them would rather not think of at times like these.</p>
<p>Too absorbed in his thoughts, Killer didn't even notice that Nightmare's shoved the basket between them and started unpacking the items that were inside.</p>
<p>Sandwiches, snacks, sweets...</p>
<p>“So, which AU did you steal these from this time? Or did you actually...”, Killer looked over to Nightmare only to see a faint blush shine through the goop that covered his body. “...When?”</p>
<p>“The only time Horror doesn't block the kitchen”, Nightmare sighed, looking away.</p>
<p>“You know you could at least once try to sleep at night.”</p>
<p>“That wasn't an option lately”, Nightmare answered truthfully.</p>
<p>And Killer knew, this wasn't about the piles of paper on Nightmare's desk or the boys staying up until late at night.</p>
<p>“You needed a day off as well, right?”, Killer said, more as a statement than a question.</p>
<p>Maybe, he even needed it the most.</p>
<p>“Well, are you going to try the food or did I spend hours in the kitchen for nothing?”, Nightmare said, clearly avoiding the question.</p>
<p>Nightmare could act as cool and composed as he wanted, his tendrils flaring behind him and twitching irregularly was enough of an indicator for Killer to know when not  to push it any further. So he decided to just grab a sandwich.</p>
<p>Nightmare actually ate some of the snacks as well and with time Killer could watch him visibly relax.</p>
<p>Moments like these were rare and Killer always wondered what would happen if he just-</p>
<p>“Killer, what the fu-?”</p>
<p>Killer grabbed Nightmare's arm and dragged them both down so he lay on his back on the blanket and Nightmare fell on top of him.</p>
<p>“Just relax, okay Night?”, he whispered. “Let us have this moment.”</p>
<p>At first, Nightmare was going to protest, but something about Killers hands on his back, softly caressing his tendrils just felt so right at that moment.</p>
<p>After a while of just laying in each others embrace Nightmare finally allowed himself to close his eyes and get a long overdue dose of sleep.</p>
<p>Killer felt indescribably happy knowing he could make the guardian of negativity just relax completely. And did he.. purr? Well, this certainly was a first for them. Lulled by the other's soft noises, he also fell into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too sad, moments like these couldn't last for eternity. But for now, neither of them wanted to think about having to return to the castle again. Even if just for now, they wanted to life in this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me something?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>